4chan_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuclear Science and Engineering
This page is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Fundamentals Multidisciplinary Knowledge To study Nuclear Engineering, a working knowledge of Introductory Physics, General Chemistry, Multivariable Calculus, Linear Algebra, Ordinary Differential Equations and Partial Differential Equations is assumed. In addition to the courses below in Nuclear Engineering, a nuclear engineering student also studies Engineering Mechanics, Mechanics of Materials, Material Science, Thermodynamics, Transport Phenomena, and Safety Engineering And Risk Assessment from the other engineering disciplines. A knowledge of programming (Matlab/Fortran or C++) and Numerical Methods is needed to apply what you learn to the real world. Introductory Nuclear Engineering * Introduction to Nuclear Engineering by Lamarsh and Baratta * Introduction to Nuclear Concepts for Engineers by Robert M. Mayo * Fundamentals of Nuclear Science and Engineering by Shultis and Faw Radiation Detection * Radiation Detection and Measurement by Knoll * Measurement and Detection of Radiation by Tsoulfanidis and Landsberger Ionizing Radiation and Protection * Atoms, Radiation, and Radiation Protection by Turner * Fundamentals of Ionizing Radiation Dosimetry by Andreo, Burns, Nahum, Seuntjens, and Attix (updated version of Introduction to Radiological Physics and Radiation Dosimetry by Attix) Reactors * Nuclear Reactor Engineering: Vol. 1, Reactor Design Basics by Glasstone and Sesonske * Nuclear Reactor Engineering: Vol. 2, Reactor Systems Engineering by Glasstone and Sesonske * Nuclear Reactor Analysis by Duderstadt and Hamilton * Nuclear Systems Volume I: Thermal Hydraulic Fundamentals by Todreas and Kazimi Nuclear Science Knowledge of Quantum Mechanics is required * Introductory Nuclear Physics by Krane * Nuclear Physics in a Nutshell by Bertulani * Introductory Nuclear Physics by Wong (Intermediate) * Theoretical Nuclear Physics (Dover) by Blatt and Weisskopf * Theoretical Nuclear And Subnuclear Physics by Walecka (Advanced) Special Topics Controlled Nuclear Fusion * Fusion Research: Principles, Experiments and Technology by Dolan * Introduction to Plasma Physics and Controlled Fusion by Chen Nuclear Weapon Effects * The Effects of Nuclear Weapons (1977) by Samuel Glasstone and Philip J. Dolan * Capabilities of Nuclear Weapons, U.S. Department of Defense manual EM-1 (1972-1978-1981, 1651 pages) Part 1: 'Phenomenology' and Part 2: 'Damage Criteria' by Philip J. Dolan (More detailed, formerly classified, version of EoNW above) * Handbook of Nuclear Weapon Effects: Calculational Tools Abstracted from DSWA's Effects Manual One (EM-1) (1996) by Northrop (736 page "summary" of the formulas from the 5500~ page long Capabilities of Nuclear Weapons: Effects Manual One (1985-91)) * Introduction to the Physics of Nuclear Weapons Effects (2001) by Charles J Bridgman Radioactive Waste * Radioactive Waste Management by Fentiman and Saling History and General Literature * The Making of the Atomic Bomb by Richard Rhodes * Project Y: The Los Alamos Story. Part I: Toward Trinity. Part II: Beyond Trinity. by David Hawkins, Edith C. Truslow, Ralph C. Smith * Command and Control: Nuclear Weapons, the Damascus Accident, and the Illusion of Safety by Eric Schlosser * Atomic Accidents: A History of Nuclear Meltdowns and Disasters: From the Ozark Mountains to Fukushima by James Mahaffey * The Los Alamos Primer: The First Lectures on How To Build an Atomic Bomb by Robert Serber * Peace & War: Reminiscences of a Life on the Frontiers of Science by Robert Serber * The Road from Los Alamos by Hans A. Bethe (Essays on atomic weapons, nuclear power, arms control, scientists and science) * Full Body Burden: Growing Up in the Nuclear Shadow of Rocky Flats by Kristen Iversen * Plutopia: Nuclear Families, Atomic Cities, and the Great Soviet and American Plutonium Disasters by Kate Brown * The Plutonium Files: America's Secret Medical Experiments in the Cold War by Eileen Welsome Related Chemical Engineering Physics Textbook Recommendations Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering